In recent years, with use of an imaging apparatus such as a digital still camera, a digital video camera, or a camera built in a smartphone, a mobile phone, or a tablet terminal, users can take high-definition photographs or moving images, and contents such as still images or moving images photographed at various events such as trips or wedding ceremonies are increasing.
In addition, there have been spread services, with which the users can easily share contents, as exemplified by an SNS (Social Networking Service), with which the users can easily build friendships on the Internet, and share photographs and messages between the friends. The number of users who utilize a plurality of content sharing services is increasing.
Under the circumstances as mentioned above, it is difficult for the users to specify a content of interest, out of a huge amount of contents.
In view of the above, there is proposed a technology of distributing contents or recommendation information on contents to the users, based on preference information or interest information of the users (see e.g. patent literature 1 and patent literature 2).
However, in the conventional technology, it is impossible to specify a content of interest, based on information other than the preference information and the interest information of the users.